


Old Time's Sake

by Inell



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Sex, Exhibitionism, F/M, First Time Together, Fluff and Smut, Future Fic, Jackson returns, Lydia Martin/Jackson Whittemore - Freeform, Lydia Watches, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Post-Canon, Threesome - F/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 20:30:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6344065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia likes to watch.  Lydia especially likes to watch her boyfriend falling apart under Stiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old Time's Sake

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous requested: Can I prompt some Stiles/Jackson + exhibitionism (Lydia watching) or some Stiles/Jackson/Lydia?
> 
> Hope you enjoy it!

“Just pretend I’m not here.”

“Seriously?” Stiles snorts as he drags his fingers through his hair. “And how, exactly, am I supposed to do that?”

“Oh please,” Jackson scoffs, a smug smile crossing his ridiculously pretty face. “As if you’ll be paying any attention to her when I’m focused on you anyway.”

“He’s right,” Lydia agrees, giving Stiles a look that indicates he’s foolish for even questioning them. “You’ll be pretty distracted with Jackson the whole time.”

“I’m sure I will be, but that doesn’t mean I won’t be fully aware of you sitting there watching us,” Stiles points out. “Do you just watch? I mean, do you talk or touch yourself or is it just about watching?”

Lydia arches a brow and studies him for a moment. “Why are you asking that question as if we have vast amounts of experience at this?”

“He’s getting panicky now that he’s here,” Jackson interjects before Stiles can answer. “I can smell it on him. Anxiety and arousal isn’t the most appealing combination. We need to do something about the stench of nervousness.”

“I assume you’ve done this before,” Stiles says, looking from Lydia to Jackson and back again. “I just want to know what to expect so I’m not surprised once we get started. As for nerves, fuck you. Of course I’m anxious. It isn’t every day I get propositioned for a kinky voyeuristic sex thing with both of my high school crushes.”

“I always knew you wanted me.” Jackson smiles smugly. “Also, you are obviously sexually sheltered because this? Isn’t that kinky.”

“It’s really not.” Lydia looks at Stiles. “Voyeurism is a rather common sexual practice, in fact. Exhibitionism in the privacy of one’s bedroom is more vanilla than kinky.”

“Yeah, but when they’re practiced in connection with inviting a third person to the bedroom, there’s some kink there.” Stiles rolls his eyes. “Don’t even try telling me this is something people do all the time or that this is vanilla for most people. I mean, how many times have you done it?”

“Once,” Lydia reluctantly admits. “Back in high school, before everything went to Hell, we were drinking and Danny was there. Jackson and Danny gave each other sloppy hand jobs while making out, and I was turned on. Before we could do more than discuss possibly going further with someone else, you know what all happened.”

“Then I moved to London, we broke up, and we never had the chance to invite anyone else to join us,” Jackson continues, shrugging when Stiles stares at them. “When we ran into each other at Stanford, it took time to rekindle our relationship, so we weren’t about to include someone else until we had our shit together.”

“Besides, no one at school sparked both of our interest. We don’t necessarily have the same taste, and we aren’t desperate, so it’s not like we want to pick up some random stranger to join us.” Lydia curls her lip slightly at the very idea of doing such a thing.

“You, however, we both agree on.” Jackson smirks. “We know you’re into us. I could smell the lust all over you when we were dancing, and you’re adventurous enough to agree to do it. We decided tonight was a good night to do it again.”

“Like I’d refuse?” Stiles bites his lip. “It’s not my first threesome, you know? It’s just the first one with someone watching instead of participating. And it’s the first one with two people I’ve got history with that could complicate things. You two seem in a good place, a hell of a lot better than back in high school, and I don’t really want to do anything that could fuck that up.”

“Complications aren’t necessary a bad thing,” Lydia reminds him. “Besides, we’re just asking for a night of casual sex, not a lifetime commitment or your hand in marriage. For old time’s sake, if you will.”

“Who’ve you had threesomes with?” Jackson asks, scowling slightly. “I don’t smell anyone on you, so you’re single, right?”

“I don’t fuck and tell, Jackson,” Stiles says simply. “It was a while ago anyway. The summer after graduation, when I was eighteen, single, and really horny. And old time’s sake. Really, Lydia?”

“As opposed to now when you’re twenty, single, and really horny? Yes, old time’s sake. Doing something we all thought about but weren’t mature enough to handle yet.” Lydia smirks. “Don’t let Jackson’s growly possessiveness turn you off, Stiles. That old crush might not have been so one-sided, in his case.”

“Lydia!” Jackson pouts. “When we have pillow talk, that’s supposed to be like a trusted environment. It’s not for you to take what I say and use it against me.”

“It isn’t using it against you if it’s ensuring you get a chance at spending the night with said crush,” Lydia tells him patiently before looking at Stiles. “To avoid him sulking, I’m freely admitting that we discussed wrecking you back during sophomore year, and we had plans to fuck your obsession out of you, and I might have spoken about how fun it might be to have you as a pretty pet. Okay. There. That better, Jackson? Now we’re even.”

“I don’t know about him, but it makes me feel pretty damn annoyed at the whole supernatural bullshit preventing me from that particular fate,” Stiles tells her, shaking his head. “Though the pet thing wouldn’t have been my cuppa really. But, come on. Let’s be real here. You didn’t even know I existed back then.”

Jackson snorts. “You gloat about being observant but you believed that nonsense? Of course she knew. You were a sarcastic little shit, but you were an _attractive_ little shit, even if you never realized it.”

“So attractive probably because you _didn’t_ realize it,” Lydia adds thoughtfully. “It made us want to corrupt you, to seduce you and wreck you so badly that you’d beg us for more.” She sighs. “Those were some good times. Good memories.”

“We always fucked so hard when we fantasized about that,” Jackson informs him. “Some really good times.” He leans in to kiss Lydia. “Hey, we’ve got a chance to make some better memories now.”

“I’m definitely willing to be wrecked,” Stiles says honestly. He’s single, after all, and he’s been working as a deputy for about three months now, so he’s still on shitty night shifts that don’t often leave him time to go out to meet potential dating partners. It’s just happenstance that he managed to be off tonight to attend the party Greenberg was throwing to celebrate the start of summer break for the college kids. He clears his throat. “I’d just like to know the expectations. Casual one night thing, I suppose?”

“Perhaps more than one night, if it’s really good,” Jackson decides, giving Stiles a look as if daring him to object. “Casual is right. Nothing serious. We aren’t going to be declaring our love for you or attempting some long-distance thing when we return to college in August.”

“Though we are close enough for you to visit sometimes, if it goes extremely well and we choose to do so.” Lydia shrugs when they both look at her. “Just being honest. Stiles and I became very close after you ran off to London, and we’re good friends. If the sex is as amazing as I expect it to be, it’s pointless to claim that we will automatically end things just because we go back to school.”

“For the record, I’m good with whatever.” Stiles smiles wryly. “I don’t really get a chance to meet new people often, so dating isn’t happening much at all. I’m a pretty low maintenance dater, too, because I’d rather watch movies and eat takeout than do fancy restaurants and stuff like that all the time. Besides that, I’m not really into hooking up with strangers non-stop. So a steady sex thing, even if it’s kinky, with two people I care about isn’t a bad deal at all.”

“I already told you, it’s not kinky,” Jackson mutters, rolling his eyes. “Kinky is reserved for if I get annoyed with your smart mouth and pull you over my knee to spank you or we tie you up and edge you until you’re desperate to come. That’s kinky.”

Mouth suddenly dry as those visuals come to mind, Stiles shifts in his chair. “Uh, yeah, those sound kinky.” He tugs on his hair. “What about now then? If you aren’t thinking about anything kinky, what do you want to happen?”

“Tonight, I want to watch you and Jackson together. He gets off being watched, and I get off watching him with someone else,” Lydia tells him bluntly. “However, if there’s a next time, I’ll definitely be more actively involved.”

“Other than the fact that we’re putting on a bit of a show for an audience of one, it’ll probably be pretty vanilla,” Jackson admits. “Blow jobs, kissing, fucking. The usual stuff. I want you to fuck me, though.”

“I can do that.” Stiles nods a little more enthusiastically than he probably should but whatever. He isn’t playing coy. That was earlier, when they were dancing, and he was grinding and flirting in a rather brazen way after realizing they were both interested in him and wanted to invite him to join them for the night. “I’m versatile, after all.”

“How does he smell now?” Lydia asks suddenly. “I’m ready to move forward if the anxiety is gone.”

“There’s still some nervousness, but it’s minor,” Jackson says after scenting the air. “Mostly, it’s arousal and excitement.”

“Great!” Lydia smiles. “Shall we adjourn to the bedroom now?”

“Is your mom coming home tonight?” Stiles asks curiously as he stands up. The last thing he wants is to get naked and be loud only to run into Natalie when he’s doing a walk of shame later.

“She’s got a date with your dad, so I was told not to wait up since she won’t be home until tomorrow,” Lydia tells him, making a slight face. “Your dad is a total DILF, but I definitely do not want to think about our parents having sex.”

“Just think. Maybe they’ll eventually get married, and you and Stiles will be stepsiblings,” Jackson teases, smiling smugly as he moves out of Lydia’s reach when she tries hitting his shoulder. “You know, it’s probably good that we’re fucking now before it becomes slightly incestuous.”

“Real funny,” Lydia deadpans. “Even if we did become stepsiblings, we’re twenty, so it’s not like it would matter anyway. But I’m glad we’re doing this before there are any official vows because it means we can avoid any lectures from our parents on the subject since we did it first.”

“I’ll be sure to let my dad know that I slept over and we got naked together, so there aren’t any future issues.” Stiles huffs a laugh. “Or maybe not because _awkward_.”

“It’s fine. My mother doesn’t want to get married again anyway, and neither does your dad. They’ll probably be content living in sin eventually.” Lydia smiles. “So you’re free to be my ho instead of my bro.”

“You didn’t just say that,” Stiles mutters, looking at Jackson, who is snickering. “Get your girlfriend under control. She sounds like one of your douchebag frat boys.”

“My frat brothers aren’t douchebags. It’s a very civic minded frat with multiple engineering, pre-med, and pre-law majors,” Jackson informs him in a snotty tone. “Academics over athletics.”

“And I don’t need any man to control me,” Lydia says, giving him A Look. “Better watch yourself, Stiles, or you might end up gagged tonight to help prevent you from saying something else stupid.”

“I’m not worried about that. Your boy can’t keep his eyes off my mouth, and it’d be difficult to fuck my face if I’m gagged,” he points out, finally smirking a little himself. “Now, I thought we were going to get naked?”

“You’re such a brat. I think we’re going to have to do this another night if only for Jackson to give you the spanking you so obviously deserve.” Lydia smiles smugly as she stands up. “Come along. We’ll do this in my bedroom.”

“The bratty thing is turning her on,” Jackson murmurs against his ear, leaning in close and nuzzling, just a little. “She likes being challenged, even if she gets off controlling and dominating the hell out of us. Don’t let her fool you.”

“I guess that’s one of the benefits to the wolfy thing, huh?” Stiles knows he must reek of arousal right now, but he’s pretty damn shameless, so whatever. “Being able to hear the heartbeat and smell the scents to know when someone wants something they’re not admitting.”

“It’s certainly a perk,” Jackson drawls, ghosting his lips over Stiles’ neck. “We’d better catch up or she’ll get irritated. Then she _will_ be stroppy.”

“Stroppy?” Stiles snickers but hurries to catch up to Lydia. When they reach her bedroom, she begins stripping almost immediately. He just stares, watching her remove her dress and bra, but keeping her stockings, garter belt, and panties on. “You’ve got nice tits, Lyds.”

“Of course I do.” She looks at him. “Perhaps if you weren’t such a bratty boy, you’d have been able to touch them. As it is, they’re my playthings tonight. You’re only allowed to look, not touch.”

“Yeah, well, there’s always next time.” Stiles looks at Jackson and blinks because he’s stripped down to his underwear in the time Stiles was ogling Lydia’s tits. “God, you’re hot.”

Jackson preens, just a little, even as he smirks. “You have an odd habit of stating the obvious when you’re turned on, don’t you?”

“Oh, shut up,” he mutters, feeling a little self-conscious as he starts taking his clothes off. The insecurity doesn’t last long when Jackson steps over and starts helping him. If helping is touching and stroking and caressing bare skin as it’s revealed, that is. He glances over to see Lydia sitting in the chair, her panties now tossed aside, and her fingers lazily tweaking her nipples as she watches them.

“Eyes on Jackson, Stiles. Forget I’m here,” she tells him, like that’s even possible.

“Guess I need to distract you better,” Jackson murmurs, a wicked smile crossing his lips before he kisses Stiles. Their lips move together, pressing more firmly as Jackson guides him back to the bed. When they fall onto the mattress, Stiles is actually able to forget about Lydia watching them because the kiss is pretty damn amazing. It’s passionate and forceful, making him feel wanted in a way that he hasn’t felt in a long time.

When Stiles parts his lips, Jackson licks into his mouth, coaxing his tongue out, deepening the kiss as they grind together on the bed. They’re both in their underwear now, erections rubbing against each other through the fabric, both of them already half-hard but getting harder as they continue kissing and grinding. Stiles rocks up against Jackson’s muscular thigh, getting a good friction going that makes his body tingle in all the best ways. Jackson pulls back from the kissing eventually, face flushed and lips wet, swollen, and his blue eyes slightly dazed as he blinks down at Stiles.

“Wanna suck your cock now,” he says, his voice low and sexy. He begins kissing his face and neck, sucking hard enough to bruise as his hand moves along Stiles’ ribs to his hips. Stiles gasps when Jackson reaches his nipples, earning him a knowing smirk from the other man before his nipples are suddenly licked, sucked, and nibbles on until he’s writing on the bed, clutching the blanket between his fingers and making more noises than usual.

“Fucking bastard,” he curses in between moans and whines, rocking his hips up as Jackson flicks his tongue over his nipple. Finally, Jackson relents and kisses his way down his abdomen, licking his belly button, placing open mouthed kisses above the waistband of his underwear. Stiles arches his hips up when Jackson tugs the material down, freeing his dick from its cotton prison.

“Holy shit,” a soft voice whispers from beside them. Stiles rolls his head and grins at Lydia, who is staring at his large dick with hungry eyes. She has two fingers inside her, her thumb rubbing her clit, and her hair’s surrounding her face in red cloud of soft tendrils. She glances at him and licks her lips. “Very impressive, Stiles.”

“I told you he was big back in high school, and that was soft,” Jackson says. He’s jerking Stiles’ dick, leaning down to lick the head, just teasing him right now.

“I can understand your constant fascination with wanting to fuck him now,” Lydia admits. “Do carry on. I’m really enjoying the show.”

“Should have made some popcorn,” Stiles teases, winking when she mock glares at him. He moves so he’s resting on his elbows, able to stare down at Jackson licking his dick with teasing swipes of his tongue. “Why don’t you get your underwear off and let me suck your dick while you suck mine?”

“God yes.” Jackson gets up, shoving his underwear down, almost falling off the bed in his haste to get naked. When Stiles sees his dick, he takes a brief moment to admire the length, a little above average but not ridiculously so, and a nice girth that’ll feel good in his ass later. There’s a slight curve to it, too, unlike Stiles’ dick, which is just long, fat, and straight.

“Do you have any lube? I’ll start fingering his ass while I suck his dick,” Stiles says, looking at Lydia for a moment before focusing back on Jackson. “You’d like that, wouldn’t you? Fucking my fingers before my dick spreads you so wide?”

“Yeah,” Jackson breathes out, jerking his dick before accepting the bottle of lube from Lydia. “It’s been a couple of years since I’ve been with a guy. Just letting you know.”

“That’s cool. I’ll make sure you’re loose enough to take me,” Stiles promises. “Now get that pretty dick over here. I want to introduce myself properly.”

“You’re an idiot,” Jackson scoffs, his lips curving slightly before he straddles Stiles’ head. Stiles opens his mouth, licking the head of his dick and sucking as it gets fed to him. When they have a good rhythm going, Jackson leans forward and sucks Stiles’ dick. Stiles is pretty damn happy he doesn’t really have a gag reflex because Jackson is fucking his mouth and going into his throat, thrusting a little faster when Stiles drags his lube covered fingers along his hole.

Unfortunately for Jackson, he doesn’t have Stiles’ excellent gag reflex, or lack thereof. Instead, he chokes a little when Stiles bucks up, gagging occasionally when he tries to take too much after Stiles pushes a third finger into his tight hole, panting and even whimpering once when Stiles sucks his dick hard while fucking three fingers into his ass. When they finally separate, Stiles can see just how blown Jackson’s pupils are, his eyes almost black with the blue barely visible. They kiss, sloppy and wet, falling back onto the bed with Stiles on top.

When Stiles moves between Jackson’s legs, he spreads them a little wider and fingers Jackson’s hole. Looking at Lydia, he smirks when she sees how flushed and aroused she is from watching them. “Condoms?” he asks, realizing they didn’t discuss that before they started. “If you don’t have my size, there’s one in my wallet. Cliché, yes, but still effective.”

“No, don’t bother,” Jackson tells him. “I can’t catch anything. We really only use them because we don’t want to risk her birth control failing. I want to feel your come in my ass, Stiles.”

“Alright.” Stiles hasn’t ever fucked without a condom. Well, there was that first time with Malia, at Eichen House, but he hadn’t really been himself then, and they’d never taken the risk after that. He gets the lube, pouring some into his palm and warming it before stroking his dick. “Got a good view, Lydia? Do we need to move?”

“I’m good. If I wanted to see cock shots, I’d watch porn,” Lydia murmurs, her breath catching slightly as she fucks her fingers. “I want to see your faces mostly.”

“Can we stop talking and fuck?” Jackson demands, whining just a little as he wiggles his ass.

“That eager for my dick, huh?” Stiles smirks down at him as he drags his hand along Jackson’s torso. He tugs on the nipple ring he hasn’t noticed until now, delighted when Jackson makes a noise and flushes even more, his dick twitching as Stiles plays with the ring. Looks like someone else is sensitive. He’ll totally take advantage of that later. For now, he keeps his touch light and teasing until he reaches Jackson’s dick. He strokes it a few times, arching a brow when Jackson glares at him.

“Yes, I’m that eager, you overgrown brat,” Jackson finally spits out. That’s all Stiles is waiting for. He presses the head of his dick against Jackson’s hole, going slow because Jackson told him it’s been a while, and Stiles isn’t average when it comes to his dick. Stiles moves his hips, fucking in and out while gradually going deeper until he’s finally fully seated inside Jackson’s ass.

Giving Jackson time to adjust, he leans down to kiss him, sucking on his tongue and licking into his mouth. When Jackson begins to roll his hips, Stiles starts fucking him. There’s nothing slow and gentle about it now. It’s a little hard and definitely deep. Stiles snaps his hips forward, thrusting in and out while Jackson makes soft noises that put those fake porn sounds to shame. Jackson’s covered in a sheen of sweat, his body glistening, almost glowing, as he pushes down to meet Stiles’ strokes.

When the mattress dips slightly, Stiles looks over to see Lydia crawling onto the bed. Her upper thighs are wet, her curls matted from her arousal, her fingers glistening with her come. His mouth is open, and she traces a wet finger along the curve of his lips as she offers her other hand to Jackson, who suckles from her fingers as he fucks himself on Stiles’ dick. Stiles flicks his tongue out, tasting her for the first time, moaning softly as he sucks on her finger, fucking Jackson a little harder. She smiles at him before she leans down and sucks Jackson’s dick into her mouth. Jackson whines, bucking up and tensing before he’s trembling, obviously coming down Lydia’s throat.

That’s all it takes to send Stiles over the edge. He fucks a little faster, his hips snapping forward erratically, his eyes rolling back as he sinks deep and comes with a low grunt. His dick throbs, sending spurts of come into Jackson’s ass. Jackson keeps rolling his hips, bucking between Lydia’s mouth and Stiles’ dick until Stiles is completely spent. Lydia straightens up and kisses him, Jackson’s come spilling into his mouth and dripping down their chins as they share it between them. Fuck, that’s so hot it makes his dick twitch again.

Jackson sits up, licking drops off spilled come off Lydia’s tits then licking their faces clean before kissing them, moving back and forth between them like he can’t decide who he wants to kiss most, not bothering to choose. They fall back onto Lydia’s bed, pulling the blanket over them somewhat haphazardly. Jackson’s in the middle, practically purring as he snuggles against them both, and there will definitely be teasing later about the purring werewolf.

For now, Stiles just nuzzles Jackson’s neck, resting his hand on Jackson’s ridiculously muscular abdomen. Lydia’s hand covers his, their fingers twining together, and he looks over Jackson to share a smile with her. Closing his eyes and resting his face against Jackson’s chest, he can’t help but look forward to waking up and riding Jackson’s pretty dick later.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://inell.tumblr.com)! Come follow me & prompt me for my Smutty McSmut weekend (March 25-27)!


End file.
